


Not Quite a Maid

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU in which Cersei marries Ned instead of Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.
> 
> Original prompt: 
> 
> It's their wedding night. She pretends to be a virgin, he knows she's not. (Up to writer whether he confronts her about it or not.)

“Was it someone you loved?” Ned asks quietly. The room is still and nearly dark as the candles have all burned low. His new lady wife lies still beside him. She hasn't moved since he finished and withdrew from her.

She draws herself up, a lioness in the shadows. “What?”

Ned swallows. “The man who...” He flushes, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned it, though he supposes many husbands would be furious to find their wife was not a virgin. He'd merely been glad she hadn't flinched at his touch, nor cried when he entered her. "The man you laid with. Before."

Cersei stares at him. “You knew.”

“I'm not a fool.” Ned says. It was a good try, but the blood she used was too thick, and stale.

There's quiet as she thinks about this and he waits, watching her.

“What will you do?” She asks at last, looking down at her hands, then up at him, proud and unashamed.

“Do?” Ned repeats in surprise. “It's already done as far as I'm concerned.” You can't change the past, and looking at her now, he's not certain he would want to.

“You mean...” Cersei breaks off, just looking at him curiously. “You are a rare man, Eddard Stark.” She'd never once thought a husband would have this reaction. (Of course, that had never stopped her. She'd have lain with Jaime a thousand times, even if the world had known each and every time.)

Ned's uncomfortable now. He shrugs, and starts to get up when she presses her palm flat to his chest, pushing him down.

“Lie still.”

“What,” Ned breaks off as she straddles him, her thighs holding his body, opening herself to him. Cersei looks at him, as she takes him inside her, watching his face as his pulse quickens and she moves, hair falling over her breasts. Ned reaches up to caress, his hands cupping her breasts. His breath catches as she leans down to kiss him, her lips warm against his own.

Cersei pulls away, to kiss his neck. “Yes,” she breathed in his ear, fierce and true and sad. “It was someone I love very very much.”

If Ned catches the present tense, he says nothing.


End file.
